Traitor?
by tracey.costelle
Summary: Someone at Gallagher realized her sister is alive and is going to work with him/her. Could said sister be working against them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas, Preston and I are shopping for my mom and Joe's one year anniversary gift. I know I can't believe it has already been a year. We found some pretty good stuff for them. While we are walking back to Gallagher,

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it has already been a year," I said.

"I know I'm excited about this party," Bex exclaimed, "it is going to be awesome."

We continue talking about how fun this party is going to be when I accidentally bump into somebody.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," this girl around my age says, while I'm thinking to myself where have I seen her before.

"Hey, I'm sorry it was my fault. Do I know you?"

"I don't think so I just moved back to Roseville. But could help me? I'm looking for Gallagher Academy."

"Yeah we are going there now, actually. You can walk with us," Zach says before I got the chance to respond.

"Cool I'm Mandy; I'm going to be a new teacher there."

"Well, I'm Bex, and this is Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Preston, Zach and Cammie," Bex says, pointing to each of us as she said our name.

While we are walking back Zach leans over and whispers in my ear "hey, you ok? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

"I think I have," I reply. Thinking to myself I know I have seen Amanda before but where?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Didn't add this in last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls series that belongs to Ally Carter.**

Chapter 2

Amanda's Pov

While I was walking back to Gallagher with Cammie and her group I can't help but wonder if Cammie has realized who I am yet or not. I wonder if Zach recognized me at all. I doubt it because we have only met like once.

We finally reach Gallagher and we walk to Headmistress Morgan's office. Headmistress Morgan is there but she is not alone. Also in there is Joe Solomon and a man I don't recognize.

"Hi I'm Mandy, I'm the new Cov Ops teacher," I introduce myself.

"Hello Mandy, I'm Headmistress Morgan and this is Joe Solomon the other Cov Ops instructor and this is Agent Townsend he is just visiting."

Joe looks at me like he knows who I am but isn't sure enough to call me out on it. When he is getting ready to speak the door opens and Abby walks in.

"Amanda?" Abby says with a look of surprise and disbelief written on her face.

"Abby how do you know Mandy?" Macey asks.

"I'm surprised Rachel doesn't or does and hasn't told Cammie yet."

"Abby" Headmistress Morgan warns.

"Who is she?" Cammie asks.

"Oh, Cammie I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," I start. Probably enjoying this a little too much.

"What are you talking about?" Cammie asks, a little worry and concern in her voice.

"I'm shocked!" I say mockingly, "why wouldn't you recognize your own sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review let me know what you think. I'm sorry these chapters are short but I will try to make them longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter 3

Zach's POV

What?! Cammie has a sister. Why hadn't she told me? When Amanda said who she really was Cammie ran out of the room.

I sighed, "I'll go find her." And I head off down the Hall of History.

I looked in all the places I thought she would go all the hidden passageways that she found in the new Gallagher Academy. But she wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" I thought allowed. So I went to our room and found Cammie sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees crying. I have never seen her like this, Bex says she was about this bad when she found out about her Dad. I walked over to her sat down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey what's wrong, Gallagher Girl?" I ask.

"I thought she was dead. We thought she was dead." She kept repeating that over and over.

"Hey what happened? You don't have to tell me but it might help if you talk about."

She sat up and said, "We were driving in from town to my Grandparents farm 6 years ago. It was raining really hard and it was a Friday night. She was driving…" she cried harder.

"Hey, hey calm down you don't have to continue if you don't want to." I try soothing her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. She was driving and the light turned green she started driving and this truck ran the red light at 60 miles per hour. They said she died on the way to the hospital, but obviously that's not true."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that so I just hugged her while she cried into my shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.**

Chapter 4

Macey's POV

I don't know who this Amanda girl is and I don't care all I know is that when she said who she was she made Cammie cry and run out of the office. I don't like her, but Bex and Liz just stand there shocked.

"Amanda is that really you?" Liz asked.

"The one and only in the flesh," Amanda responds. Wait they know each other. How come everyone knows her but me?

"Hey, Rebecca how's it been?" Amanda says. UH-OH! I thought she just called Bex by her full name not good. I was waiting for Bex to start going off or something but no she does the exact opposite. Bex actually goes and gives Amanda a hug and so does Liz.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but how do you know her?" Grant asks. Good I'm not the only one who doesn't know who she is the boys look as confused as I do.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot. She used to be our roommate before the accident what was that freshman year?" Bex answers

"Yeah that sounds about right. Sorry I haven't fully introduced myself I'm Amanda Morgan Cammie's sister." Amanda introduces herself to me and the boys.

"Yeah I figured that out," I replied. Let's just put this simply I don't trust her. At all.

Abby's POV

"Alright, Macey, you, Bex, and Liz and the boys go up to your rooms for now. I'm sure Cammie could use some company." Rachel says ushering them out so it just leaves me, Amanda, Joe, Townsend, and Rachel.

"Take Amanda with you. The adults need to talk." I add. Rachel sends me a questioning look. I just shrug my shoulders like _What?_

Something isn't right though after Amanda said who she was everyone was shocked, but Joe and Zach looked shocked for a completely different reason. I'm curious what happened to Amanda during her disappearance.

"Alright Joe how do you know Amanda?" I ask.

"Abby!" Rachel exclaims.

"What it is a perfectly good question? I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed that Zach and Joe know her?"

"I agree with Abby. You and Zach looked shocked but not like us. You two looked like it was recognition." Townsend backs me up.

"Alright I'm not sure if she still is but she used to be with the Circle working with Catherine." Joe says.

"What?!" Me, Townsend and Rachel all yell.

"What? You asked where I have seen her and that's where," Joe says.

"I don't believe you." Rachel says.

Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. I mean it would explain why we hadn't seen her since the accident, but she was a Gallagher Girl. Of course so was Catherine.

"It's true." Joe says.

"It would explain why you two and Cammie, Bex, and Liz haven't seen her since the accident," Townsend states what I had feared. Amanda could be a traitor. We would have to keep a close eye on her while she's working here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zach's POV 

I can't believe Amanda is here. I wonder if my mother sent her here. I hope she doesn't mess with Cammie. I recognized Amanda as soon as we bumped into her but I didn't want to say so. I can't believe Amanda, being Cammie's sister, would join Catherine the person whose goal is to make Cammie's life miserable.

Cammie stopped crying a couple of minutes ago, but I was still holding her not going to let anything like that happen again.

There was a knock at the door I told whoever was there to come in. In came Bex, Macey, Liz, Preston, Grant, Jonas and Amanda? I thought she would still be in the Headmistress office. Oh well.

Bex, Liz, Macey and Grant walk straight over to Cammie and gave her a hug, while Preston, Jonas and Amanda stand around awkwardly.

"Hey you okay" I hear Liz ask.

Cammie says she will be fine. I hope so she's been through enough.

Amanda's POV

Yeah that's right. I work for Catherine I don't like her much but she is the one who saved me after the accident. I have been working for her for four years. My mission is to get close to Cammie again and without her knowing it bring her to Catherine.

When we walk through the door Jonas, Preston and I stand around awkwardly while the girls and Grant go give Cammie a hug.

**One Month Later**

I can't believe I have been here at Gallagher teaching Cov Ops for a month. Bex, Liz and I have bonded again and me and Macey have been getting along. Cammie is still a little skittish and for good reason. I can't believe I'm going to hurt her again. But I don't really have a choice _once in the Circle always in the Circle_. Except for Joe and Zach. I am really happy Cammie has Zach, he's good for her. Ugh stop I'm supposed to bring her to Catherine not trying to be her sister again.

We are sitting the Administration table at breakfast when I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn around and see Cammie standing there.

"Hey can we go somewhere and talk?" she asks

"Sure"

"Okay meet me outside in 20 minutes?"

"Okay sounds good" and I go back to my breakfast. Man I have missed this food.

**20 minutes later**

Cammie's POV

"Hey," I hear behind me.

"Hey Amanda," I say without turning around, "Wanna walk around and talk."

"Sure"

"So where have you been these past four years why haven't you tried to get in touch with us?" I ask seriously wanting an answer. I mean she hasn't let us know she made it and shows up in Roseville 4 years later like _Surprise I'm alive!_

"Well I have been living with Grandma and Grandpa Morgan for the past four years and during summer and winter break I have been traveling."

"Okay but why haven't you called or written? Or some sort of communication to let us know you were alright? Why didn't grandma or grandpa contacted us?" I ask then realizing what I asked I said "don't answer the grandma and grandpa question."

"I don't know. Maybe it was because I didn't have time or I just didn't want to."

"But why wouldn't want to let us know? We were miserable after that. What about Aunt Abby?! What about Bex and Liz?! What about mom?!" I didn't mean to shout but I couldn't help it. "What about me?" I whispered that last part.

That was the part I knew that got to her because I saw tears starting to form. And then she turned and ran.


End file.
